El día en que la Vida y la Muerte bailaron
by GinellaEvans
Summary: ¿Por qué había decidido hacer eso? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Pero entonces... Tuvo que pronunciar su nombre [...] y no podía negar lo que hervía dentro de él mucho más. [MavisxZeref dentro] [Zervis]


**& && Hola a todos ^^' **

**Pues sí... No sé de dónde salió esto... Ni siquiera sé cómo he sido capaz de escribir algo dentro de M porque nunca (sí, NUNCA) había escrito algo que no fuera K o T, así que... ha sido una sorpresa.**

 **Además, este anime/manga me ha mantenido en vilo con esta relación por un tiempo (quiero decir, venga ya...), así que éste es uno de mis canon ships favoritos junto con el Nalu (este no es "canon" me parece, pero les quiero juntos demasiado como para no shippearlos) :3... No he podido evitarlo xD**

 **Igualmente, puesto que es mi primera vez escribiendo Fairy Tail (sólo he visto el anime y algunas escenas del manga porque soy así de guay :P) y es mi primer escrito M... Bueno, podéis corregirme en cualquier cosa que haya hecho mal :) Lo apreciaría.**

 **También indicar que esta historia estaba ya disponible en inglés (tanto aquí como en AO3) desde hacía tiempo y no me había decidido a traducirla hasta ahora. Por alguna extraña razón, se me hace extraño ser explícita en mi propia lengua (¿qué curioso, no?) XD**

 **De todas formas, gracias por leer hasta aquí :D &&&**

EL DÍA EN QUE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE BAILARON

Zeref no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco o si el tiempo había terminado por confundir a su cerebro. Que él supiera, no debería sentirse de esa manera: Él le odiaba y amaba, lo cual era enfermizo y terriblemente complicado. También, el hecho de que parecía tan joven hacía las cosas aún peor. Y, añadiendo eso a que ella todavía confiaba en él, a pesar de decir su nombre... A pesar de su tan hablado odio hacia el mundo... A pesar de decirle cosas terribles... Ella seguía amándole y teniéndole cariño.

Pero igualmente... Zeref no podía discrepar con algunos hechos en cualquier caso. Como el hecho de que era preciosa... O que era increíblemente inteligente... O que la luz que le rodeaba le hacía sentir cálido y al mismo tiempo tan pequeño a su lado...

Era tan inocente, pero de una manera que no era estúpida; más bien que creía en cosas en las que él había perdido la esperanza hacía mucho tiempo.

Mientras le acechaba, sin perder de vista sus grandes ojos verdes, se preguntó cuando se había enamorado de ella... Cuando había perdido la batalla, cuando había comenzado a preocuparse de alguien... Pero no podía formar las imágenes de algo del pasado que le dijera por qué eso estaba ocurriendo.

No sabía que fuerzas estaban haciendo que se desnudara frente a ella... No sabía si le debería importar siquiera por qué estaba haciendo eso... Simplemente no era capaz de detener sus avances, los ojos de ella siguiendo todos sus movimientos, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando terminó con la ropa, volvió a mirarle de una manera en la que estaba seguro que no había utilizado con nadie porque estaba llena de demasiadas emociones, demasiadas cosas que ya estaba compartiendo... Estaba sintiéndose más expuesto al compartir eso más que la desnudez.

Puesto que ella se había quedado en trance, él movió sus manos a su vestido y ella casi se tensó con su toque. Parecía que quería hablar o decirle que parara esto, lo que fuera, pero parecía que era incapaz de expresar algo de sus labios.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron el final del vestido para quitarlo, ella estaba tan atraída a la manera en la que él le estaba mirando que todo lo que pudo hacer fue levantar los brazos para que pudiera hacerlo. Él lució una pequeña sonrisa a ello, pero no duró mucho ahí porque enseguida estaba observando el cuerpo frente a él. Cuando subió los ojos de nuevo, sus mejillas habían enrojecido aún más que antes y, de alguna manera, eso le satisfizo.

Tomando sus piernas con las dos manos, le atrajo al suelo y ella jadeó, sorprendida. Éste se puso encima suyo y sintió los ojos de ella traspasando su piel y observándole, aún colorada pero sin apartarse de lo que él iba a hacer.

¿Cuánto confiaba esa chica en él?

Apretó los dientes, sintiendo algo de ira hirviendo en su piel al igual que algo de tristeza en el otro lado. No debería hacer esto. Debería parar. Pero entonces... Tuvo que pronunciar su nombre.

Al principio, fue dulcemente... Se sentía como un buen nombre sobre sus labios. La segunda vez fue atrayente... Como llamándole, de manera seductiva. Le hizo recordar que, a pesar de su cuerpo y sus apariencias, tenía más que los 13 años que ella tenía cuando le conoció. Pero también le recordaba que él tenía unos 300 y entonces ya no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Era enfermizo, si siquiera lo pensaba... Sin embargo, no podía negar lo que hervía dentro de él mucho más. Quizás le odiaba, pero lo hacía porque le amaba. No tenía sentido y estaba seguro que no tendría sentido más tarde, por lo que se inclinó más contra su cuerpo; sintió cómo su respiración se trabó con la cercanía, mencionando su nombre de nuevo y él no pudo pararse en murmurar el suyo de vuelta.

Quería tocarle y, recordando que tenían la misma maldición, se movió, tocándole primero ligera y lentamente, usando sólo sus dedos para complacerle; tuvo que morderse el labio para que un gemido no saliera. Vio cómo ella se mordía el labio inferior y eso sólo hacía más difícil a su corazón no pararse. Ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos y sentía que se estaría involucrando mucho más si seguía con eso. Pero, no quería parar; no sentía que quisiera. Su cara, su brazo agarrando el suyo propio, sus jadeos y gemidos a sus movimientos... Era todo demasiado que admitir y sabía que no daría marcha atrás a eso. Ni ahora ni nunca si podía evitarlo.

Respiró profundamente mientras mantenía sus movimientos dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, no queriendo perder la conexión y comenzando a sentirse duro abajo. Pareció que ella lo notó y, a pesar de que se estremecía ante ello, le cogió de abajo y él gimió su nombre sin querer.

Ella consiguió sonreírle, empezando a corresponder los sentimientos y él no pudo evitar el jadeo que se le escapó de los labios. Sintió que ella se volvía más audaz y confiada en lo que estaba haciendo y eso estaba empezando a matarlo lentamente. En verdad no le importaría si moría de esa manera; por una vez sería feliz si pasara.

De repente, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el sentimiento que la chica le transmitía y respiró hondo antes de parar la mano de ella y quitar la suya lejos de su cuerpo, lo que provocó un quejido por su parte. Le acalló al instante y bajó unos centímetros para encontrarse con su cuerpo. Ella subió los ojos hacia él e hizo una sonrisa tan amplia que casi le dolió, su corazón bombeándole con fuerza contra sus costillas. Le habría preguntado si estaba preparada, que eso no se podría tomar de nuevo... Que ya no sería pura... Pero ella fue más rápida, atrayéndole en un suave abrazo; diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba bien... Casi hizo que tuviera ganas de llorar en cómo la ola de sus sentimientos entraba en su piel y en su mente.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando sintió su mano acariciando su cara y suspiró, satisfecho, dejándose adentrar en su cuerpo, tratando de ser lo más cauteloso posible. La pasión le envolvió en un segundo y tembló ante las sensaciones. Trató de mantener su cuerpo quieto por unos segundos y dejar de estremecerse... Pero, el sentimiento era tan acogedor que ya no podía hacerse parar.

El minuto en que se movió dentro, ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y eso sólo hizo comenzar todo. De ahí, era ya imposible para él detenerse, anhelando por ese sentimiento cada vez más. Y al menos no estaba solo en eso porque ella se estaba apegándose a su espalda, soltando pequeñas quejas; sus piernas estrechando su espalda, diciendo su nombre más de unas veces... Casi parecía que estaba en otro mundo. En el momento en que se abandonó en su interior, ella jadeó y sujetó su brazo sólo un poco más que antes, abandonándose también con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Le llamó y le profesó su amor por él; él cerró los ojos, no sabía ya que sentir.


End file.
